readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Zerk Visits Earth
Zerk Visits Earth is the second half of the second episode of the second season of Ready Jet Go!. Synopsis Jet's overactive cousin Zerk comes to Earth for a visit, and the kids show him around the neighborhood. Plot At night, the gang is looking through telescopes, trying to figure out when Jet's cousin Zerk will arrive. Jet says that Zerk visiting Earth should be a "hoot", and that asks if "hoot" is a good thing. Jet spots Mars, Venus, but not Zerk. Suddenly, the family saucer comes into view and Zerk jumps down from it, greeting Jet and his friends. He and Jet do their handshake. Jet asks how the ride was, and Zerk says that Celery is a good driver. Zerk asks the Earthies if they will show him all around now. Sean says sure, but notes that it's dark. Zerk admires how dark Earth is and loves the view of the stars from here. He also says it smells like another planet. He then says he's been reading Jet's parents' travel brochures, and learned all he could about Earth before he came. Sydney asks how long Zerk is staying on Earth. Zerk replies that he's staying for one day, as he has to get back to low-gravity gymnastics camp. On the tablet, Zerk shows a list of things he wants to see on Earth and compare to Bortron 7. He wants to see a "he-ill", "small things with side-flappers that fly around", and most of all, the hardest to find, plants that are green. Jet says that he and the others can show Zerk all of that tomorrow. Zerk says that's terrible, but he actually meant "great". Sunspot pulls up a wagon of 'Earthy' items: a teddy-bear, a comic book, a flugelhorn, and a box with Sean's Neil Armstrong figure in it. Zerk admires Mindy's flugelhorn, and is in awe at the comic book. Zerk mistakenly calls Neil Armstrong "Paul Strongarm". Sean corrects him, and Zerk unintentionally offends Sean by asking him if Armstrong sleeps in the box. Mindy gets tired and notes that it's almost her bedtime, but Zerk asks how can she sleep when the 'sun' is out. He mistakes the moon for the sun, and Mindy corrects him. Sean explains that it's nighttime. Jet assures Zerk that he will get the tour in the morning. Zerk boasts that since he's read so much about Earth, he should give the other kids a tour of their own planet. Jet tells Zerk that since Earth is a new place for him, he should pretend he's an Earthie and he's seeing it for the first time. Jet then proceeds to shove Zerk into the house, and Sean shuts the door. The other kids are relieved. In the morning, Zerk jumps out of the house, and is amazed at how much green there is. The other kids come out, and Jet notes that green isn't seen often on Bortron 7. Zerk says that Bortron 7's plants are mostly black and purple. Zerk is amazed on how bright and yellow Earth's sun is. Sydney notes that Bortron 7's sun is redder. Zerk spots some blades of grass on the ground. Sean explains that they're called grass, not green wavy sticks. Jet proceeds to say the word "grass" in the Bortronian language, much to the bewilderment of the other kids. Zerk checks green plants off his list. Mindy points towards a flower. Zerk picks it, and sniffs it. He wonders how it tastes, and the other kids stop him. Zerk spins around and spots Floyd the Squirrel. He gets scared at the squirrel. Sean explains that the "hairy ground animal without side-flappers" is called a squirrel. Zerk asks what a "he-ill" is. Sydney corrects him that it's called a "hill", and the other kids go to see a hill. The gang goes to the observatory to see the hill, with a view. Zerk is an awe, but Mindy reminds him to check hill off his list. Sydney shows Zerk the lake. Zerk thinks that the lake is a blue patch surrounded by green plants, and Sydney explains that the blue patch is water. Zerk proceeds to run towards the water, and says that the last one there is a rotten bookshelf. Once again, the other kids are relieved at Zerk's departure. Jet says that Zerk constantly confuses "bookshelf" with "egg". Jet then confuses "lake" with "snowman", then corrects himself. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Zerk *Sunspot Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Celery Propulsion *Floyd Songs *Tiny Blue Dot (song) (partially) Trivia *This episode marks the first of a few things: **Zerk's first physical appearance in an 11-minute episode. **The first time that Zerk visits Boxwood Terrace. *This is the third time where a character wants to be pinched, but not really, the first two times being in ''Space Junk'' and [[Whole Lotta Shakin'|''Whole Lotta Shakin']] (both times being Sean) *This is the first instance in which a tree other than an evergreen tree is seen in Boxwood Terrace. *'Error''': When Jet is introducing Zerk to apple pie, his mouth doesn't move when he says "pie". *Sean sings "Tiny Blue Dot" in this episode, but then gets cut off. Gallery HOXmSjT-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-uW8BUQQ.jpg LEQZ3JE-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-bdKRgkD.jpg QbU0pQY-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-4kHCLQO.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Propulsion Family-Focus Episodes